Dame un motivo
by Mei80
Summary: Shortfic hameron. Un motivo, una razón para que no se vaya.


**DAME UN MOTIVO **

La miraba con preocupación desde su despacho. Habían discutido otra vez, ésta vez, también, por una tontería. _Si te afecta tanto es porque te importa_, le dijo Wilson una vez._ Maldito Wilson¿qué sabría él? _Cameron estaba imposible, insoportable, cada día se despedían sin mirarse a la cara, cada nuevo día comenzaban de nuevo el juego. Ninguno de los dos lo disfrutaba, se dañaban mutuamente. _Si te afecta tanto es porque te importa_, repitió en su cabeza. La seguía mirando, quería quitársela del pensamiento, que desapareciera de su vida para siempre, que no volviera a robarle horas de sueño ni a provocar que no fuera el mismo de siempre. Quería echarla, no verla de nuevo.

Ella recogió su mesa, lo ordenó todo y caminó hasta la puerta de su despacho. Entró como un huracán, haciendo que incluso él se sobresaltara, lo que le enervó aún más.

- Cualquier día, House... -comenzó a decir, pero se paró en seco.

- Cualquier día... -continuó él con sarcasmo e ira escondida, burlándose de ella, odiándola al mismo tiempo. Ella apretó los puños y los labiosa l oirle aquellas palabras.

- Cualquier día te quedarás solo contigo mismo. Y yo no estaré para acompañarte. -lo dijo con todo el odio y el rencor que pudo. No era una persona agresiva, nunca sabía enfadarse con él ni con nadie. Cameron nunca imponía respeto.

- Estoy expectante. Se vive mejor solo¿sabes? Mejor que con una niñata que intenta alcanzar la luna, mejor que con una médica que no es capaz de decir la verdad a los pacientes, mejor que... -calló. Cameron tenía la cara enrojecida y las venas se marcaban en su frente. Lo miró con furia, no podía creer que estuviera siendo tan cruel. A ella ni se le había pasado por la cabeza utilizar su debilidad física para dañarlo.

- No tendrás que esperar mucho. No puedo más, House. Me rindo, me puedes; no puedo vivir en una constante humillación. Me dañas y te regocijas. -negó con la cabeza mientras miraba al suelo. Se le habían acabado las fuerzas, no guardaba ninguna razón por la que luchar, él nunca se la había dado. Él nunca hacía nada. Si ella no significaba nada para él no había motivo para continuar con aquel absurdo.

Él suspiró y no dijo nada, sólo la miró de nuevo. Las marcas del enfado seguían en su rostro. Se sentía humillada, ninguneada, él siempre la trataba así, no sabía hacerlo de otra forma. La vio darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la salida. Se giró na última vez para mirarle a los ojos, House vio en ellos la despedida. Lo había dicho en serio, se marchaba. Le dejaba allí. _Si te afecta tanto es porque te importa_, volvió a retumbar la voz de Wilson en su cabeza. Intentó eliminarla, le había repetido a su amigo mil veces que Cameron no significaba nada para él, era una más, era ella la que estaba enamorada de él, no al revés. Pero la vio marchar y sintió un deseo irrefrenable de seguirla. No podía dejar que traspasara la puerta, ni que se montara en el ascensor, ni que le abandonara para siempre.

Toda la ira que había sentido contra ella se transformó en fuerza cuando la vio andar por el pasillo. Quería seguirla, sentía millones de palabras peleando por salir de su boca, sensaciones que deseaban emanar de sus manos; pero no se movió, no pudo. El bastón siguió clavado en el suelo y su vista puesta en ella. La observó mientras esperaba al ascensor. Se iba, esta vez de verdad. Había tirado la toalla con él, se había cansado y esta vez él sabía que no volvería. Buscó en su mente una sola razón por la que quería que se quedara, encontró muchas, todas relacionadas con la medicina y su puesto de trabajo: era buena, trabajadora, lista... era Cameron. Era Cameron, era todo en una misma persona, todo lo que quería.

Corrió hasta su mesa y cogió su iPod. Mientras cojeaba rápidamente hasta el ascensor Cameron lo vio apretar los botones compulsivamente, hasta que se detuvo frente a ella.

- Podría encontrar mil motivos para decirte que no te vayas. -le dijo él sin aliento, ella se sorprendió ante sus palabras.

Le tendió la mano con su iPod, haciéndole un gesto para que se pusiera los auriculares. Cameron accedió dubitativa, él la miraba fijamente, respirando con dificultad a causa del esfuerzo. House sintió que el estómago le subía a la garganta. Quería hacerlo, quería hacer aquello y decirle todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, lo que acababa de descubrir que sentía por ella. Apretó el botón de reproducción para que sonara la música. Conocía aquella canción al segundo, la tarareró en su mente y la cantó para sí mientras la miraba.

_If you leave me now, you'll take away the biggest part of me  
No baby please don't go  
If you leave me now, you'll take away the very heart of me  
No baby please don't go_

_Oh, God, I just want you to stay _

_A love like ours is love that's hard to find  
How could we let it slip away  
We've come too far to leave it all behind  
How could we end it all this way  
When tomorrow comes we'll both regret  
Things we said today_

_A love like ours is love that's hard to find  
How could we let it slip away  
We've come too far to leave it all behind  
How could we end it all this way  
When tomorrow comes we'll both regret  
Things we said today_

_If you leave me now, you'll take away the biggest part of me  
No baby please don't go_

Oh girl, just got to have you by my side

Al terminar la canción los ojos de Cameron estaban llenos de lágrimas. Él quiso acercarse a ella para secárselas, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. Ella lo hizo con sus manos. House esperaba una respuesta, una reacción más allá del aturdimiento. Ella se quitó los auriculares y los dejó de nuevo en su mano, él no dejaba de mirarla, inquisitorio, aguardando.

- Siempre me gustó Chicago. -le dijo de pronto mientras le sonreía. Levantó la mano hasta su cara el le acarició la barba. -Gracias.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Se maldijo por haber sido tan torpe y tan idiota. Tan fácil como eso, decirle que la quería.


End file.
